1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection device for internal combustion engines, in particular to a common rail injector, having a housing, having a high-pressure fuel connection, and having a fuel return connection that includes a plug part for connection to a fuel return line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known fuel injection device of the type with which this invention concerned is on the market. It is used in internal combustion engines for instance in which the fuel is injected directly into the combustion chamber of the engine. This can involve both Diesel engines and gasoline engines. The known fuel injection device is disposed directly on the cylinder head of the engine. Via a high-pressure pump and a fuel manifold, fuel is furnished to it under very high pressure.
Excessive fuel not delivered to the combustion chamber by the fuel injection device is carried away from the fuel injection device via a fuel return and reaches the fuel tank again, for instance, or the high-pressure pump. In the known fuel injection device, the connection of the return line is done on the axial end, remote from the cylinder head, of the fuel injection device. To that end, a plug part can be inserted into an opening in the housing of the fuel injection device. The fuel return line can then be connected in turn to this plug part.
In operation of the known fuel injection device, it has proved favorable to dispose the high-pressure fuel connection on the projecting end of the fuel injection device, which means that there is no longer any space at this point for the fuel return line. Moreover, because of the electrical connection, the injection device is seated deep in the cylinder head. As a result, known laterally insertable connections cannot be used.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to improve a fuel injection device of the type defined at the outset in such a way that it has an easily accessible return connection that can be adapted in a simple way to various installation situations.
This object is attained in that the fuel return connection includes a socket part, which is secured in fuelproof fashion in a fuel return opening in the housing and onto which the plug part is placed in fuelproof fashion.